Inside the Eyes
by SkaPyk
Summary: After a year of defeating the Necromancer leader Riddick is on the run again, but this time he is trying to bring his old friend JackKira back to the living world, but someone from the past has returned.Can he survive the shock of his life? 3 is up!
1. The Story of a Single Man and a Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Characters from **_The Chronicles of Riddick_ **well actually the only three characters that I am using in my story are Riddick and Kira a.k.a. Jack and I am also bringing back Fry from **_Pitch Black_.** Since you already know that in the movie **_Pitch Black_ **Fry and Riddick were beginning to like each other andnow in** _The Chronicles of Riddick_ **Kira and Riddick like each other and yes I know Kira died at the end of the movie, but I am bringing her back, but with a twist that relates to her and I think you will like it. Anyways enjoy this story and please review I would like to hear what you guys think.

**_The Chronicles of Riddick: Inside the Eyes_**

Chapter 1

The Story of a Single Man and a Woman

The Desert Mountains of the land stood high. Shadows were spilled among it like demons that roamed the land. Men were on the hunt for a single man. A man that was said no one could kill. A man of true immortality. Some say he is a ferocious killer, but others say he is a hero. Some tell the tale that he took down a man with the speed of light that was ostensibly invincible.

It all started with a vicious convict being transported from one prison to another with a few other passengers. The ship that was transporting was hit by an asteroid belt and hit on a nearby planet. Not many of the passengers made it through the crash landing and the convict was freed from his prison. The convict ran, but a passenger who was also a cop went after him to get him. Fights were made when they found him. The convict met a few of the passengers and he predominantly liked the ship pilot Fry and a seventeen year old kid named Jackie, but was called Jack for short.

The planet the landed on wasn't a very good one. It was dead and dry and had no food or water in site on the desolated planet. They soon found out that the planet also had a worse side. When the sun went down it stayed night for a few years and creatures came out that killed anything in site. The convict being the only one to see in the dark had to save their lives. They went against the creatures of the planet to save their lives. When they were searching the planet for any source of life they came across an abandoned ship and soon found out it was from previous people that had landed there but never left. They had been dead for years. When the sun went down twenty two years before the creatures killed them.

Few of the people died, leaving only the ship pilot, two passengers and the convict. The convict and the others had begun to know each other especially Fry and Jack. The convict had trapped the three other survivors in a small cranny in the side of a cliff, but Fry had some how became free and went for the convict and when she found them she convinced him to help save the other two. He did and he returned with Fry to where he had trapped them. Fry led the two other survivors to the ship they had found earlier, but the convict fell behind. She left the two and went to find him. When she had she saw that he was hurt and bleeding. She went to help him up, but she was caught by the creature and was flung away.

The convict who had began to grow feelings for her was hurt that the creatures had killed her and he returned to the spare ship, but before he and the others took off he turned on the tanks full blast to where they blew fire out of the open area's of where gas could escape. The flames killed the creatures that were surrounding the ship and then he took off.

The convict, Jack and the other passenger named Imam, who was a worshipper of the lord, reached another planet they were separated. Jack was lost with Imam and the convicted was lost in a different direction. The convict was soon found by Imam a few years later, because of an on growing war. imam explained about Necromancers, and how Jack was taken to a high facility prison. Imam helped the convict to escape, but was killed in the process. The convict was captured by people who were out for the reward on his head. They took him to a prison and he found his friend Jack, but she was now called Kira. She had changed from a semi-innocent kid to a fighter.

Kira helped him escape, but then they were ambushed by Necromancers and Kira was captured and the convict mistaken for dead. Kira was converted to the Necromancers ways. The convict returned and had a face off with the leader of the Necromancies. The convict was on the ground almost to be killed by the leader when Kira showed up and saved his life, but the leader thrashed back at her making her fly across the rooms on spikes. The spikes ripped into her body, nearly killing her. She fell off and fell to the ground. The convict wanted revenge for his friend's death and so he killed the leader. He walked slowly over to Kira and lifted her gently. She said good-bye and then she passed on.

The convict deeply wounded by the loss, sat back in throne of the dead leader and started to softly cry, but then he noticed that the Necromancers were bowing to him, making him the new leader. He took the job, and had doctors freeze Kira's body and had scientists work on a way to bring her back. After a year he became anger and felt alone so he ran. Not wanting to leave Kira he had her shipped privately to a place where he was running to and that's where everything starts over again.

The convict known as Riddick was now hiding in the mountains. Only one person knew where he was going. He only entrusted one person with this detail and that was his best warrior. Riddick lay hidden between rocks and in the shadows of them. He waited for the men to pass him, and then he moved on away from the search party. It took two days to get to his destination, but he finally made it.

Riddick knocked on the door and a young girl opened it. It was the daughter of Imam; Riddick's old friend that gave his life to save him. The young girl smiled and allowed him to come in. The girl fetched her mother and returned a minute later. The mother knowing he would be leaving soon and was only there to retrieve the news of where she had allowed Kira's body to be taken.

"She was taken to Samaria. I will allow you to take my second best fighter with you, in order to guide you to your friend. It will take about three days to get there, but if you listen to your guide you will make it there in no time." The woman looked at her daughter and the young girl went to fetch the fighter. About five minutes past and then a woman walked into the room.

She was tall but a little shorter than Riddick, She was muscular with long blonde hair that reached her waist, but it was tied into a ponytail to keep it from getting in the way. She had striking blue eyes and a firm strong face. Riddick received an eerie feeling like he had met her before but could make no connections to how he may have met her. He didn't say anything except thanked the woman and allowed the other woman to lead him to the back of the house and out a hidden passage way. Riddick left his friend's wife and child behind and into the tunnel with the oddly familiar stranger. They had walked about a good four miles before Riddick was getting annoyed by the woman's silence and also not even knowing her name.

"What is it I can call you by?" he asked her. She gave him a side glance and then looked forward again.

"My name is Xian, Imam and his wife had found me about two years ago and gave me a home and in return I gave them my protection if need be. I was trained well by the other fighters and I soon became the second guard to the family." Riddick was interested in the part of Imam finding her a few years earlier. He was wondering where she had come from and why she was lost in the first place.

"What do you mean by Imam and his wife found you two years ago?" Xian looked at him and then looked straight ahead. Riddick took notice of her clothes and he studied her. She was wearing black army boots with buckles on the sides and her pants were nicely fit around her legs. Her shirt was tight, black and had spaghetti straps. Her shirt went about inch higher than her bellybutton. He lifted his goggles and stared at the marks on her back. She had a scar on each side of her lower back; like two sharp claws got a hold of her. Then he noticed multiple scars on her arms and the back part of her neck.

"Where did you get the two scars on your back?" She looked at him once again and then stopped.

"Why are you so curious to know stuff about me? I don't know anything before the years that I've stayed with Imam's family. I was found on a desolated planet that was scattered with bones and sticky blue liquid. A salvage ship had picked me up, but when they tried to sell me to some slave traders I escaped and I was found wondering in the desert by Imam. He was nice and caring to me and he brought me back to health. I just wish I was there to save his life. He treated me like an old friend, and when he first saw me he gave me the same look you gave me." She stopped there and turned and continued to walk on. Riddick followed and then he decided to ask the question that was beginning to bug him.

"Do you remember the name Caroline?" she shook her head and he continued. "What about Fry?" Shock was pasted on her face as if she remembered something and it confirmed his theory of how he knew her. The woman before him was indeed the same woman he had started to fall in love with on the planet he thought had killed her.

"That-that name it-it seems so familiar. Like something I once heard." she was looking down on the ground with confusion written all over her face. Riddick looked painfully at her, his heart began to ache from longing to see her again and when he finally began to except that she was killed by the creatures of the night on the deadly planet; she reappears again like a ghost from a forgotten memory.

"Your name is Caroline or otherwise you were called Fry. You were a ship pilot that was bringing passengers and me to another planet. You, Imam, Jack and I were the last few to survive until I was trapped my creatures that killed every living thing. You took Jack and Imam to safety and went to save me, but you were attacked and taken away by the creatures and I and the others thought we had lost you forever. How you survived is a complete mystery." Riddick was shocked at the very least of saying such a small speech. Xian fell to the ground with her hands over her ears crying. Riddick knelt down next to her and held her. She clung to his arm for comfort and she felt pain rip through her heart. She remembered everything again. She was still crying softly five minutes later; while Riddick still held onto her.

"I remember everything now. I remember Jack, Imam, Johns, Zinc and the other passengers. I remember horror of the planet and the creatures and how they ate Paris." She began to cry again and Riddick comforted her some more. He was leaning up against the rock wall of the tunnel with Xian in his arms. "Who's all left from us? I know Imam was killed, but what about Jack?"

"Jack now called Kira was killed in battle. She saved my life, but then the man that she attacked turned around on her and flung her into a nearby wall with spikes and you can figure out the rest." Xian nodded her head and she stood up, leaving the comfort of his hold. He looked up at her and saw that her expression had changed. She was carrying a fighter's expression of anger and pain.

"I wish to be called Fry again and not Xian." Fry's expression softened and she hugged Riddick who was now standing. He hugged her back and slowly inhaled the scent of her hair. She still smelled the same from the last time he took in her scent. He released her and they continued onto their destination.

"So what are you trying to do with Jack, I mean Kira?"

"I'm having doctors and scientist trying to figure out a way to bring her back. She and I became really close."

"How close and what sort of closeness?" Fry smirked at him and he knew she would not care about what sort of relationship the two shared.

"Almost as close as a wife and husband."

"So you're saying you've done stuff with her?" for the first time in Riddick's life, he blushed and so he nodded.

"You have changed. And a lot if I dare say so." Riddick nodded and they continued.

"It has been nearly five years since we escaped from the planet. And just last year Jack was killed. She and I were separated in our third year of being free with Imam when I we I was captured again and we were separated. When I escaped from the prison, Imam found me and told me that Jack went out to search for me and ended up killing many people which put her in a prison as well and then a year later I ran into her again when I was brought to the same prison as her. She and I and a few others escaped, of course, but then we became ambushed and I lost Jack again, later I found. She had tricked them into thinking she had become a Necromancer. She then betrayed them to save my life." Fry was quiet as she took everything in. She finally knew the rest of the story but to her it felt like a dream. She knew she lost Riddick, but he was important to her and she wanted what was best for him. Sure she loved him and didn't want to let him go, but she knew that he loved Jack. Though everything in the end would turn out ok, because she and Jack had become close on the planet that took her away from the two. She has actually considered Jack like a younger sister. Someone she could protect and think of as a real family member.

"Alright lets get moving so we can bring Jack back." She smiled and she and Riddick moved forward. It made Riddick happy to see that Fry didn't mind what was going on between him and Kira.

This is the first chapter but I'm turning it into a preview of **_The Chronicles of Riddick _**so if I receive enough reviews of this story, I will continue it. I hope everyone likes it. But like I said this is only a preview of what I am writing about for this story. In the next chapter I will be telling about the three day journey to their destination and what will happen when they reach Kira, the doctors and the scientist; but will Kira be alive or unable to be brought back to life? And what surprise is in store for Riddick? If you like what I have so far please review and I will continue the next chapter. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm black-mailing you people so that I can write the next chapter, but I just want to see if people like this story enough for me to continue with it. Thank you for reading this.

Next chapter: Disasters and Shock

More of my stories:

_For All Eternity _(SM/DBZ)

_A New Life _(SM/HP)

_Sailor Moon and Buffy: Welcome to the Hellmouth _(SM/BTVS)

_The Chronicles of Riddick: Inside the Eyes _(No crossover)

Just look in my profile if you want to see the stories instead of looking for them with search. Some people forget they can do that.


	2. Disasters and Shock

Disclaimer: I do not any characters from either Pitch Black or The Chronicles of Riddick. Except for Ilea; she will be introduced in this chapter, but way at the end. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disasters and Shock

Riddick and Fry walked farther down the hidden tunnel. They had been a walking for nearly three hours and neither wanted to say anything about wanting to sit down to rest for a short while. Riddick had kept his goggles off just in case something was going to pop out in front of them and he didn't want to risk getting Fry hurt from anything. As they were walking they had come across a few bones scattered here and there. Fry had figured they had died from booby-traps. Riddick had somewhat agreed with her, he had kept all possibilities open that they could have been attacked by someone.

As they began to walk further down the tunnel the ground began to shake and rumble beneath their feet. They flared their arms trying to keep there balance. A few feet away the floor began to fall. Riddick grabbed Fry's hand and ran away from the falling ground. They ran about a hundred feet before they reached steady ground and they flung their selves forward and hit the dirt. The last of the ground fell and everything went silent. Riddick had his arm over Fry's back covering her from the flying debris. The two coughed up the dust and crawled to their hands and knees. They sat up against the wall next to them to catch their breath, but before they could the wall crumbled behind them and they fell down a sliding tunnel.

Riddick slid down a little annoyed by the traps and he tried to get a grip on Fry but he found that she had fallen into a different slide and he could see her sliding away from him, screaming.

"FRY!" he hollered her name but a wall came in between them and they were separated. Riddick then flew from the slide and landed on a hard rock floor. He skidded on his back to a stop and he then quickly got up to see if Fry had landed with him, but he didn't find her. Instead he was in a small room with lots of half naked men. All they had were linen cloths covering their waist down to their thighs. These were buff men and did not look too happy to see him.

One of the men walked forward to him and Riddick became aware and ready to fight if need be.

"We mean you no harm. We are men from the Jansol Town. Our town was destroyed a few weeks ago by demons that killed half of hour people. Only a few of us managed to escape. We came underground to find safety from the demons up above. So who was it that you cried out for?" said a man with long black hair. Around his neck was a stone that looked like it meant he was the leader of the clan.

"I cried out for my friend. She fell down a different tunnel and I lost her. Do you know where she could be?"

The man who had spoken to him walked up to him and spoke to him face to face. "She fell into the women territory. Only way to see her again is if you are willing to wonder there. They will fight and believe me they are tough, and if you go there don't fight back. They are what, you say, pissed at us men. Why we don't know, but if you're gonna go. Don't stare at them. They are our wives." Riddick cocked an eyebrow, only briefly imagining why he would say that.

'Guess they wonder around naked. Joy this going to be fun.' he thought sarcastically. "I'm going to find my friend, so lead to where the tunnel leads." The men nodded and showed him the way to the women's territory and they stopped at a door.

"This is where we're going to leave you." Some of the men backed away and the leader opened the door and pushed Riddick through and closed the door quickly behind him. Riddick watched the door close and he turned back to what lay in front of him. It was pitch black inside and he focused his eyes to his surroundings and began to walk forward. He stepped lightly and then stopped to hear any sounds. In the distance he could hear a muffled groan. As if someone was gagged. Riddick walked a little faster towards the sound. He entered another room and stopped to hear the sound again. Aloud smack rang and it sounded as if a body hit the ground and Riddick felt that Fry was in trouble. He ran following the sounds of scuffling feet. He entered another room and walked in on lots of women who were just a 'bit' under dressed. In the center of the room Riddick saw Fry tied up and was lying on her side on the ground. The women walked slowly towards him in a fighting stance.

They didn't look like they were sane women. They were foaming a little from the mouth and had devilish red eyes.

'Nope; not sane women.' Riddick figured that the men had kept the women locked up in this part of the underground because they were infected with something or the fact the men were just plain dumb asses and send everyone who fell into their mist to their deaths with these women. The women began to advance on him. Two from his left leaped at him and he caught them in mid-air by their necks and he threw them to the side wall. You could hear their backs snapping as they hit the wall.

Riddick turned back to the rest of them and measured his odds. 'Sixteen to one.' A blonde haired chick from his right swung a staff down at him and he caught the weapon in his and pulled it from her. The woman ran at him and punched her in the gut sending her flying back into the other wall. The rest of them leaped forward and Riddick went into full battle mode. He bent forward and swung his arms under two women making them fall forward. One of them feel face first and he neck snapped. Riddick took out two more by throwing a few punches to there face breaking their skulls and making the bone jam into their brain.

Riddick rolled on the ground towards Fry and measured his odds again. 'Well getting better. Eleven to one.' One of the girls pulled out a knife and jumped at him and tried to stab him in the neck. He hit her hand away, making the weapon fly to the other side of the wall. He took the girl by the waist and flung her into three of the others. The force of the throw of the body threw them into a few boulders. Two women ran at him and he kicked them in the legs forcing them to go to the ground and then he took a swing punch at both of them and he broke their necks upwards. The rest of the women watched in horror as they were being killed easily. They stopped their assault and backed away into the shadows. Riddick stopped attacking them and watched them leave. When he was sure that they were gone he turned his attention to Fry. She was awake, but was still lying on the ground.

Riddick bent down and untied her and undid the gag around her mouth. She coughed and sat up.

"Are you ok?" Riddick asked her helping her to stand. She nodded and looked around.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't see a damn thing."

"I'll lead us out of here." Riddick took her by the hand and pulled her forward in the right direction. He went in the opposite direction of which the women had gone. He had seen a tunnel leading off in the other direction when he was fighting. He led her down the tunnel which had plenty of twists and turns, but they finally reached a door that had plenty of bolts. "I wonder what could be behind the door." He pulled on all the locks and ripped them off like they were nothing. He opened the door and Fry saw they were in the main tunnel again.

Riddick shut the door behind them and barricaded it with a big boulder. It jogged her memory when she saw him move the boulder in front of the door. She laughed at the thought. Riddick turned around to face her when he had finished moving the big rock in place.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the time when you trapped us in that little cranny in the cliff and blocked the opening with a boulder."

"And you find that funny? The planet nearly killed us and you find those times funny?"

"Well sort of." She looked at him and smirked. "Come on we have to get to Samaria soon." She turned and led the way down the tunnel further. Riddick sighed and looked at her back sternly, but then gave up and followed her.

A few hours later Fry stopped and sat down.

"Let's stop for the night and get some sleep. When we wake in the morning we can walk again." said Fry explaining. She looked at Riddick and then around everywhere else. "Well it sucks that we lost all of our gear. Now we don't have any food nor blankets. The food won't matter. We should be in an under ground village tomorrow. But it's going to get cold tonight so I guess we'll have to make the best of it." She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Riddick sat down next to her and pulled her to him. She laid her back against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Her wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Us Ferians don't get all that cold, so I'll be fine." She nodded her head and fell asleep. Riddick was happy to see her alright from when she was being held hostage with those demon-like women. He was afraid they had hurt her or even killed her. He wouldn't have known what to do if anything would have happened to her. Riddick rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

'I'm just happy to have her safe and with me right now. Well I mine as well get some sleep.' With those last thoughts he fell asleep with Fry in his arms. He found it very comforting, but still felt guilty about it as well. He still had Kira on his mind.

Something was poking Riddick in the arm and he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Fry kneeling in front of him poking her finger into his arm.

"Glad to see you're still alive. You sleep like a rock. You barely moved at all last night."

"Well when you have someone in your arms, you kind of don't want to move." She smirked at that and she held out her hand to him. He took it and she helped him up.

"Well we have to get going. By tomorrow we will reach Samaria and if we hurry we might actually get there later tonight. That's only if we can find us some wheel in the town. Not to mention get something to eat and drink." Riddick nodded in agreement and they headed off again.

On their long walk they came across an underground water fall. Fry smiled in relief and started to walk towards it. Riddick watched her as she knelt down next to it and started to drink the water. Riddick walked over to her and sat down next to her. She sat up and wiped off her mouth that was dripping water. Riddick lifted her hand and whipped a dirt smudge from her face, only to make it bigger.

"Yes, I know I'm dirty and so are you. How deep do you think this water goes?" she asked looking at the waterfall. Riddick looked as well and made a "humph" noise.

"I'm not sure. It should go deeper than six feet. I'm the water has to go somewhere. Riddick stood up and took of his shirt and shoes. "Don't worry I am where something under these." He then took off his pants and walked out into the water. He reached the middle and stopped. The water came up to his shoulders and he hadn't even reached the fall yet. "Should be fine if you can swim." She smirked at him and stripped down to her underwear and something that resembled a bra. She walked in a few feet and saw the drop off. She dived in and swam under water to Riddick. He saw her form come up next to him and pop out of the water.

"It feels good. It's a bit cold but ok." She swam away towards the fall, but Riddick got an uneasy feeling.

"Stay over here. I don't trust it over there." he called to her. She stopped swimming and turned to him. Her eyes grew wide and she swam quickly back.

"Riddick behind you." She yelled to him and he turned around to see what she was looking at. Three men were heavily armed with guns stood by there abandoned clothes. They had the guns pointed at them, ready to shoot.

"They're men from the town that are headed to." she whispered to Riddick. He nodded and she swam forward to the men, but Riddick grabbed her around the waist and held her to him. "Don't shoot." Fry yelled to them.

"Who are you?" asked the man on the far right. He had short buzzed red hair and fuzz (beard).

"I'm Fry and this is Riddick. We were on our way to your town. We stopped to take a swim and bathe. We were going to see an old woman by the name of Marina Crane. She has information that we need." Riddick watched the men tense up and then relax. He let go of Fry and the two swam back. When the came out of the water the younger man took out two blankets from his bag and handed them to Fry and Riddick to dry off. As soon as the two put their clothes back on the three men led them back to the town.

It took them nearly an hour to reach it and the whole time no one had said anything. The man that had spoken to them before turned to face them.

"I'll take you to the woman. Follow me." Riddick watch the other two men leave in another direction. He then turned back around and followed Fry and the man down the crowded street. Many of the towns' people stopped to stare at Riddick. As they passed a small building a few of the younger women stared at him and smiled. Riddick grabbed Fry's hand and they backed off. When they were father away from the women they released their hands and the man showed them into a small house. The room they enter was small and sort of cramp. The man showed them to a few seats in the back of the room and left to retrieve the old woman. The man returned a few minutes later with an old woman hanging onto his arm for support. He showed her to her seat and then told her about the people who have come to see her. Fry and Riddick noticed the old woman was blind and had to rely on her hearing for everything. The man left to go outside again and the old woman faced them.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" the old woman asked. Fry sat forward in her chair and spoke.

"Are you Marina Crane?"

"Yes I am."

"My name is Caroline Fry and I came here to ask you about a large package that was passed through you a few weeks ago."

"Yes I do recall a large package coming through. Are you the owner of it?"

"No my friend is and we came to ask you what is the name of the scientist you past it onto in Samaria."

"His name was Theo L. Beckinsale. He had said a package was coming for him and so we sent it to him." Fry turned to Riddick.

"Is that name of the man you sent her to?" Riddick nodded and turned to the old woman again. "How long ago did you send out the package?"

"About a week ago." Marina smiled softly and Fry and Riddick got up.

"Thank you Mrs. Crane, we have a lot of walking to do until we reach Samaria and we have to head out fast if we want to get there in time."

"Why don't you take the horses in my stable. I'm blind and I can't ride them anymore. So you can take them."

"Thank you Mrs. Crane and thank you for the information." The two walked out back to the stables.

"That seemed like a useless pit stop." said Riddick.

"Well now we know that the right person received Kira and no one stopped the package and took her away."

"We don't even know if Kira made it to Theo or not."

"That's why were leaving now to go find out." Riddick looked a little down of remembering why he had sent Kira to Theo. "He'll bring her back Riddick don't worry." Fry mounted her horse and Riddick mounted the other one. "Alright lets go. If we hurry we should be there a few hours past sun down on the surface." They rode off down the trail that lead away from the town they were at only a few minutes before. Fry turned to Riddick and laughed. He was stiff and looked like he wanted down.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of horses." said Fry.

"I went up against cannibal aliens and a man with the speed of light. I'm not afraid of horses. I just never rode them before." Fry rode closer to him and reached out her hand. She rested her hand on his that held onto the reigns.

"Here relax. Just move with the horse. When the horse's body moves up allow your body to move with the horse and when the horse goes down, move with the horse. And relax your arms don't let them be all stiff like this." She imitated him and he looked at her.

"I'm not that stiff." he argued.

"Oh yes you are." she smiled and moved her horse faster to move in front of him. He watched her curiously and soon found out why she had made that move. They were coming up into a narrow alleyway in the cliffs. The horse he was on followed the one Fry was riding. They rode for nearly and hour until they had to stop and let the horses drink their fill at the underground pond they found. They had emerged from the narrow alleyway only a few minutes before and needed their horses to rest as many times as possible.

"So where are you going when you reach Samaria?" asked Fry sitting on a rock watching the horses.

"I'm heading for the Building of Renewal. It's a church in a way. I sent her body there knowing she would be safe." Fry went quite and still watched the horses. Then she brought her head down and stared at her lap.

"How much has she changed?" Her voice was sad and held confusion.

"She's changed a lot. She's a fighter now and not someone you'd want to mess with. When I finally found her, I had thought the new her was good, but I missed the old Jack and I still do. But it was in the past and I can't bring her back as the old Jack, only Kira. Can you believe this, she has hair now." Fry laughed and thought about how Kira had looked like as Jack.

"I can't wait to see her again." Fry sighed and looked at him. "Well we better get going again. We have about eight hours more to go until we reach our destination. That's just by a guess." Riddick stood up from sitting on the ground next to the rock she was on. They climbed on their horses again and rode off. They rode for two hours, sometimes the horses ran and sometimes they walked or galloped. Within five hours they came to another water pool and they stopped for their horses and for them selves.

'Damn this water tastes fresh." said Riddick. Fry laughed again and Riddick looked at her while he rested on knee and was on his knuckles. "What do you find funny now?"

"Just the fact you have changed a lot too." She stood up when she took her last sip of water. "It's past sun down and we should be there within two to three hours. The horses should be able to make by then." Fry hopped on her horse and Riddick on his. They rode off once more and this time they weren't going to stop until they were in Samaria on the surface.

They had reached Samaria with no problems. They had returned to the surface through a hidden passage way that lead into the Building of Renewal. The entered the building slowly and came out into a room filled with crosses. Riddick helped Fry coming threw the hole by her waist and then he emerged.

"Ok, now lets go find Theo." said Fry.

"Or we can just wait ten seconds and have him come to us." said Riddick nodding his head in the direction of Theo. Theo had reached them in no time.

"Riddick, I'm glad you made it in one piece."

"Would I come in any other way?" said Riddick being sarcastic. "How's Kira?" Theo's face fell. He looked at Riddick who didn't like his facial expression. "How's Kira?" he asked more urgently. Theo looked down at his hands and then back up at Riddick. Theo was a short, skinny man who was nearly bald. He looked to be in his late forties-early fifties. Riddick was becoming impatient and so was Fry.

"Damn it tell us how Kira is." she said. Theo stumbled to get the first word out but did it.

"Dead."

"She's WHAT!?" Riddick went to grab Theo but he coward and started to explain.

"When you sent her two us she was alive. Apparently you couldn't tell she was alive because her heart was beating to faint to be heard by a human heart. So when you froze her, you basically saved her life and her unborn child's." Riddick and Fry's stomach did a back flip.

"Did you just say unborn child?" asked Fry.

"What do you mean unborn child?" asked Riddick.

"Kira was with child. Since she was alive for a year in her body was able to continue the growth of the child. Even though Kira was unable to feed herself and the kid; the child had to eat from the body, meaning take it's nutrients from Kira's body that stored all of it. So since the child used up her nutrients, Kira was unable to live, but we were able to get the child out of Kira's body and save her life." Riddick's face went pale and he looked ready to pass out.

"I guess that's what you meant by stuff huh?" said Fry, trying to lighten the mood around him. He looked at her and then backed to Theo.

"Who's the child's..."

"Father?" finished Theo. Theo waited a few seconds and then gave him his answer. "You and you have the privilege to name her. She is almost two months old."

"TWO MONTHS OLD!" proclaimed Fry. "Riddick is not going to be taking care of a two month old child. I will and Riddick you can see her whenever you want." Riddick looked back at her, but Fry continued. "I will be taking care of her, because you do not hold the motherly skills that are necessary to raise her. When she is about four you can train her to fight if you want but only if she is ready." Riddick was still in shock and so Fry asked the question that was on his mind. "Take us to her, so Riddick can see her." Theo nodded and led them down a few halls. Riddick pulled through his shock and asked more about Kira.

"So what about Kira? What did you do with her?"

"She's buried in the cemetery behind the church. You may visit her when ever you wish. It's a disaster to have her pass away like that, but her body would have given out within hours and we wouldn't know what to do. So when she did we buried her in the back and we gave her a royal service to represent her for you. Sadly she was unable to see her child, but we all know that where ever she is now, we know she is watching her." Theo walked into a room and Riddick and Fry followed. At the end of the room a crib stood and inside was Riddick's child. Riddick went over to her quickly and looked at his child.

She had dark brown hair, with Persian blue eyes and small, but gorgeous face. Riddick felt something twinge his heart. She looked a lot like Kira.

"I'll name her Ilea." he said and he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She was light like a feather and she grabbed his pointer finger in her small hands. "Fry?"

"Yeah?" responded Fry softly.

"You better take good care of her." Fry smiled at him and Riddick looked at her.

"Don't worry I will." with that Riddick went back to studying and holding his daughter.

So how did you like this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Please review and let me know. Any comments are welcome. Even flames.

Next chapter: Don't Mess with Dad


	3. Don't Mess With Dad

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Theo and Ilea so far. So no sue'n.

Don't Mess with Dad

Four years later when Ilea was able to walk and run, Riddick began to train her sight and hearing. When she turns eight he would teach her how to fight, but right now he wanted to stick with the basics. Ilea and Riddick were training in the Black Room at the moment. He was training her in her hearing. She had very keen hearing and was able to find basically anything in the dark. All she really had to listen for was breathing, footsteps, the swaying of the body through the air currents, the rubbing of their clothes or even their heart beat. He was later going to train her with her sight. Today was actually their first week of training. Riddick had soon found that her hearing was better than a regular human.

Riddick had done a lot of thinking while he was with his daughter. When she was about five months old he learned that she had his eyes instead of Kira's. Her eyes had changed from human to Ferian eyes. She was becoming more like him. She was quiet, agile and able to sneak into places unheard and unseen except when he was there. Just last week she had almost gotten into Fry's candy drawer for her, but he had stopped her. In many ways Ilea was like him, but in many ways she was like Kira. She was a care-free kid like her mother was.

Riddick's mind turned back to the lesson at hand and turned his attention to his daughter who was now standing front him.

"I can't do the hearing thing anymore unless you're behind me daddy." Even after four years of having her as his child he still wasn't used to having her call him dad. For many years he was a ruthless killer and he was scared that one day the bounty hunters would appear at his door and take her from him. He wasn't about to let that them do that. He and Fry had already had plans set out if those had happened. She would claim the child hers and if they saw her eyes they would tell them she was blind. They had to have Ilea know the eye plan. So they told her that if bad men came inside the church that she was to pretend she was blind. When they had her act like she was blind she pretended to stumble and walk into things. The little travesty made Riddick feel happy. A happiness he never thought he would feel before. The first time he had felt it was when he and Fry were beginning to like each other and the feeling that made him happy was love. He would never let them take his daughter.

"Daddy?" Ilea was pulling on the leg of his pants. His mind returned to Ilea. Her face was set with confusion. He had gone into his staring spell again. "What's wrong daddy?" she asked him in her little girl voice. He looked at her and saw the innocence in her.

'So much of it to. When she gets older she'll lose a lot of it.' he continued to think. He pulled himself out though it was time for her nap. Fry had decided it was best for Ilea to take naps until she had reached first grade. "Come on, it's time for your nap." Ilea gave him a look, but took his hand. He bent down and picked her up and she rest her head on his shoulder. To him she was like a little china doll. Fragile and small. He carried down a few hallways and into her room. They had changed the designs of if it to swirling galaxies painted on her walls and she slept in her own bed, but sometimes she woke up with nightmares and would go sleep with Fry. Fry had kept her word from four years ago. She was taking great care of her. Riddick laid her down in her bed, but to no surprise to him she had fallen asleep in his arms. She did that all the time and he always wondered why. He stood up after he covered her up and walked out of the room and shut the door. He turned away from the door and nearly jumped. Fry had appeared out of thin air again. She was constantly doing that.

"She fall asleep on her shoulder again?" she asked him and he smiled softly and nodded.

"Why she does that I don't know."

"Well she is training before she goes to bed and is probably just exhausted or she just might like being in your arms and finds your shoulder comfortable." The two walked down the hall into the lunch area. After grabbing some food they sat a far table to talk about some business.

"So have you heard anything else about those bounty hunters?" asked Riddick. Fry looked at him and shook her head.

"All I know is that bounty hunters were spotted around town looking for you. Don't worry though they can't come here, so Ilea is safe and so are you."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Ilea."

"Don't worry about Ilea. She's fine, I'll be with her and I won't let her be taken." Riddick took a bite from his fish sandwich and put it back down. He chewed his food and then turned back to Fry.

"Well you know where to take her if anything does happen." With that said they returned to their food and sat in silence. After twenty minutes of eating and no talking the alarms indicating there was a fire and they needed to evacuate went off. Fry and Riddick both jumped up and ran to Ilea's room. Riddick reached the room first. He grabbed the handle but pulled his hand back. The fire was inside her room and the rooms down the hall. He backed away a few feet and then rammed the door down. Flames shot up at him and he blocked his face with his arms.

"ILEA." he hollered her name, but no tiny voice responded. His heart began to beat faster as he searched for his daughter. He quickly went to her bedside as more flames jumped at him. He pulled the covers off the bed and found it empty. 'Someone must have saved her.'

"RIDDICK WHERE IS SHE?" hollered Fry to him. He ran back out and grabbed Fry by the waist and leaped out of the way. An explosion erupted from the room and flames flared like the depths of hell. Riddick soon realized that the whole fire deal was set up and someone had his child. Ilea's face flashed across his mind and his temper flew.

"Fry, go to the other exist and see if you can find Ilea." She nodded and left in the other direction Riddick turned and ran towards the back of the building. He was nearly there when a few kids that were running out saw him and ran to him. One of the kids with white blonde hair spoke to him.

"We're supposed to tell you that Michel has your daughter outside. Michel went to look for you, but when he couldn't find you in the Black Room he went to Ilea's room and saw the fire. He saved her before the fire reached her bed." Riddick thanked the two kids and picked them and carried them outside. When he reached outside he set down and they ran to there parents. In the distance he saw Michel running over to him with Ilea in his arms. Riddick was happy to see that she was alright and he jogged quickly over to them. Michel handed Ilea to him and he held onto her safely.

"Thanks for saving her." said Riddick. Michel was a ten year old boy who idolized him from when he started to live at the church with Fry and Ilea. He had played with Ilea and was always protecting her from bullies. Riddick had almost considered him like a son.

"No problem, now I have to go find Sanders." Sanders was his older brother that never took care of him well enough. Other people of the Samarian Colony were taking care of him. Riddick held onto Ilea and went to find Fry, who actually came up behind him through the bustles.

"Is she alright?" Riddick nodded and looked over Fry's shoulder. About 100 yards away he saw the bounty hunters. He grabbed Fry's hand and ran through the crowd away from them. When they were past all the noise and in a quiet area, Riddick told Fry what he knew.

"The fire was started purposely. They were trying to get me out of the church. So they started the fire in Ilea's room, which spread to the others."

"But how would they have found you? You've never even left the place and no one knows me because I'm technically a dead woman. So who could have started it?"

"I think Michel did."

"Why Michel?"

"I don't know, just a hunch. He was the first and only person to go to Ilea's room, then two kids came looking for me to tell me that he had Ilea. The two kids knew more than what they should have." Clapping came from behind them and Riddick whipped around with Ilea still in his arms. She had stayed quiet the whole time, too afraid to say anything. Five men stood in a line behind them; preventing them from going anywhere.

"Well if you really are that smart to figure that out then you should have figured out that a man with the name of Sanders was the same man who captured you and took you to a prison, which I see didn't hold you very well. My BROTHER Michel Sanders was the one helping me. I learned a lot about you through him and I didn't want to strike too soon, something may have come up on my part and I wouldn't have been able to pull through with capturing you again." A man with shaggy brown hair stepped forward. His brother didn't look anything like him. Michel was short and a bit chubby, Sanders was tall and buff. "That's a cute little kid and wife you have there. Oh that's not your wife, I forgot, but she's still a fine looking one." Riddick handed Ilea to Fry who held onto her like her life depended on the young child. Riddick stepped in between the bounty hunters and the only two family members her had left.

"You go anywhere near them, I'll take your heads off." Ilea watched as her father talked with the ugly man. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know that the man was making her dad very mad.

"I wouldn't make daddy mad." she said in her tiny voice. Sanders and his goons smirked.

"Kid, I believe it's too late for that." Riddick backed away from Sanders and Fry backed away as well. Both knowing that they were trying to get Ilea further away from harm.

"Daddy isn't happy when he's mad."

"No kid I don't think he is. You have a smart kid Riddick. Your precious girlfriend and kid will be in a better home soon. Don't worry." Sanders grabbed a lasso that hung around his waist and whipped it at Riddick. It snapped past his face and hit Fry in the shoulder, opposite arm she was holding Ilea in. She leaned over in pain, but quickly recovered. She looked at Riddick who was looking at her, but didn't have his back to Sanders.

"I'll be alright, you just take them out." Riddick turned back to the bounty hunters with flames practically appearing his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't go near them, so it doesn't exactly count." Sanders smirked. Riddick clenched his fists and then uncurled them. Sanders could see how pissed he was. "Awe did I make poor daddy mad?" He laughed and smirked. "Just what I was going for." He raised his left hand and gave a signal. The other bounty hunters walked closer to him and Fry backed away with Ilea. The two bounty hunters on the left made their first moves by throwing punches and kicks at him, but Riddick blocked them and threw the fatter one into a nearby tree and grabbed the shorter one gave him a hard kick in the stomach. The other two weapons. One of them had a double bladed axe. He swung it down but Riddick moved backwards raising his arms above his head, but having his arms bent. When the body of the man was flung forward from the way he swung his axe, Riddick punched the guy with his right hand swinging down. Making a quick move Riddick brought out a sharp item, the Fry recognized as they same item Riddick had on the desolated planet they had been stuck on. Riddick made a swinging motion with his left arm that held the weapon. His arm started out straight out and bending at the elbow he swung his arm forward twisting his body in the process. The knife cut into the man's arm and the pain that seared through him caused him to pass out.

Riddick stood up and stood tensely in front of Sanders. He was standing straight up with his arms at his side and his weapon still in his left hand. Sanders made his own move and with quick speed brought our a long sharp knife as well and went for Riddick, but he counter and with his greater speed; pinned Sanders to the ground with the knife at his neck and Sanders knife on the ground, in an unreachable distance.

"I want you to leave my family alone, you got it? If go anywhere near them, I won't make life seem so great to you." He stood up and backed away from him towards Fry and Ilea. He took Ilea and she looked at Sanders. Sanders gave her an ugly glare and she just smiled.

"I told you not to mess with my daddy." Riddick and Fry laughed silently and turned and walked away. While Sanders was alone with his down for the count men he vowed to get Riddick and his family.

Riddick walked back to the church with Ilea in his arms and Fry at his right. Michel walked up to them and was looking deeply depressed. He stepped in front of Riddick and stopped him. Riddick gave the kid an evil glare, but Michel pushed it away.

"I'm sorry. He's my brother, I didn't have a choice."

"You did have a choice." said Fry. "Everyone has a choice. You put I four year olds life at risk. Your brother has no say in your choices."

"If I didn't do what I say he would have hurt me."

"Better to be hurt than have an innocent child killed and you would have known you were doing the right thing by knowing you were protecting some." Riddick responded. The kid looked down and his eyes began to tear up.

"I'm sorry." said the kid quietly.

"Forgiven, but I don't want you to play with Ilea again." said Riddick. He then walked off with Fry. Ilea looked sadly over his shoulder and stared at Michel with a wounded heart, but she knew that she would understand in the future.

'Yup, don't mess with dad.' thought Ilea as she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Ok how was that chapter? I thought it was pretty good and cute. I think this story is going to come out really good and I just might continue it even if I don't get reviews. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter: Sacrificing for You (sad chapter)


End file.
